


overthinking

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Just Really Bored, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks and he thinks until his head starts to explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of made it so that Jenna doesn't really exist in this fanfic. I love her, don't get me wrong, and I don't even know why I didn't involve her. Oops. Sorry.

Tyler thinks of things he wishes he would have said, and all the things he wishes he’d never said.

And he thinks of all the people he’s met, and the people he only wishes he knew.

And he thinks of the future.

And he thinks of the girl he’s going to marry.

And he wonders what she’s doing right now.

And he wonders if he’s already met her.

And Tyler thinks of all the people hurting, and he wishes he could think of a way to help them.

And maybe if he thinks a little harder or a little longer, he’d get there.

But his mind wanders to think of something else.

Such as Josh.

It never fails to amaze him to know Josh is a real person.

Josh breathes and smiles and laughs and it just blows his mind.

Tyler wants to hug him.

Then he starts to think of all the bad in the world.

And how it’s so hard to find truly good people.

And he thinks and he thinks until his head starts to explode.

And by then it’s three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ramble because it's three in the morning and I'm bored.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
